


Accidents happen

by PetalBurst



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, ruby is a paramedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalBurst/pseuds/PetalBurst
Summary: Ruby is a paramedic overseeing Weiss
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Accidents happen

"How embarrassing." Sighed Weiss as she was lying in the snow. 

It was supposed to be a relaxing family vacation at the ski lodge, but right now it was misery. A foolish attempt at trying to take on the harder course with her sister resulted in her wiping out. 

"Don't worry Weiss, the paramedics are on their way." Winter reassured as she patted her younger sister's back.

"I ruined our sister bonding time by making a scene…"

"You did,” Winter replied with a knowing arch of her brow, “however, it was inevitable with your lack of skill Weiss. I told you I would have been happy doing the easiest route."

Time ticked on as pain shot throughout Weiss’ leg. Winter helped adjust her sister into a more comfortable sitting position.

What the two of them did not expect, however, was the bubbly woman rushing up to them with a wave of her hands. Winter and Weiss gave each other a knowing dismayed look as the strange woman’s voice never began to echo throughout the area.

“HEY!” Greeted the stranger, an apologetic grin tugging at her lips as she approached the two, “I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting.” Ruby took a knee and began to lightly inspect the wounded Weiss who proceeded to wince lightly at her prodding.

Weiss felt a light blush flash across her cheeks as she eyed the woman closer. _ “Oh no… she’s adorable.” _ Truly, Weiss could not believe that she had to meet such a cute person right now when she was in such a terrible state.

“My partner’s getting the stretcher ready, but I have to make sure you leg is at least okay so I can put it in a split!” Ruby gently placed her hand on Weiss’ left leg. “Can you wiggle your toes?”

“Of course, I can’t, you **dolt!**” Snarled Weiss, brows furrowed in frustration 

“Hmm.” Murmured the stranger in thought. “It seems you can’t feel the pressure I’m putting on your leg either. It appears that the ligament in your leg might have been torn. I guess you’re bad at skiing, hehe.”

Rolling her eyes, Weiss sat there pouting as she proceeded to cross her arms. She could not believe that this cute girl could be making jokes about her misery right now of all times.

“I’m going to need help immobilizing the leg.” Gesturing to Winter she continued. “Would you please help by holding her leg as I set the splits in place?” Winter nodded her head as the EMT turned her attention back over towards Weiss. “This might be uncomfortable for you miss…?”

“Weiss.”

“That’s a _cool_ name.” Snickered Ruby as she began tying the split. “But really! You have a pretty name, Weiss.”

Weiss could feel her face turning redder with each passing second. Was she really flirting with her at a time like this?

“And what might your name be?” Inquired Weiss with a sudden burst of confidence.

“Hehe, it’s Ruby.”

Just as Ruby was done tightening the split in place, her paramedic partner Jaune arrived at the scene with his stretcher. “I’m so sorry! I’m still new at this and had trouble getting here, Ruby!”

“It’s alright Jaune! I got everything handled. Let’s get her loaded up!”

With that, Weiss was whisked away to the hospital unscathed, the chatter between the two paramedics joking filling the silence as they drove her off. It was strangely calming. Hearing Ruby’s laugh every once in a while, caused her heart to flutter.

-

After getting to the hospital and checking with multiple doctors, Weiss could finally relax and enjoy a moment of peace in her quiet hospital room.

“Knock knock!” Came the familiar cheery voice of Ruby Rose as she stood at the entrance of Weiss’ hospital room.

Weiss couldn’t help but laugh at her. “Did you really have to say that out loud?”

“Well, the door was open already. Can’t knock on an open door.” Replied Ruby matter of factly, a grin gracing her lips.

"Touché."

"But hey! I wanted to check up on you, was a bit worried after all."

"Worried about me? I called you a dolt, which I'm sorry for. I was in a lot and couldn't think straight.'

"Don't worry about it! You weren't that rude." Ruby said as she walked over closer to Weiss. " I actually came here to ask you something." 

Weiss' heart was beating a bit fast, as Ruby got closer.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee sometime?"

"YES!"


End file.
